


Off-limits

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤X朴泰政，《七号室》朴泰政被反锁住的剧情衍生*私心的拉郎，OOC创新高且无很严谨的前因后果可言*存在侮辱性用语、暴力行为2018.1.6
Kudos: 1





	Off-limits

西八今天真是···糟透。  
“正奇怪好像有小猫挠笼子的动静——果然是你啊，泰~政~”口气轻佻的闯入者很是坏心眼，他算准朴泰政撞门的节奏，在门锁就要被破坏的瞬间猛然帮朴泰政拉开门，害得满腹疑惑与气恼的后者差一点跌入雨中。迅速意识到能够逃脱的朴泰政还没稳住身形，就被来者抓住胳膊再次扔回昏暗的室内。  
并不意外地听到门再次被关上的声音，慌乱的朴泰政虽然被摔疼了肩膀，但恐惧促使他忽略疼痛立刻爬起身摆好防御的架势。为朴泰政打开出口又堵住退路的恶劣家伙并不是陌生人，朴泰政谨慎地确认他并不是店长后非但没放下心，反倒更觉得棘手。  
“滚。”  
“才不要。”不速之客的声音很好听，他迅速又不失优雅地脱下雨衣，仿佛是个堂堂正正到访的绅士。  
怎么会是边伯贤，不是都好一阵子没出现了吗？还偏偏在这种时候，妈的。朴泰政有些绝望地死死盯着又被关住的门，内心计算了一下这种紧急时刻武力突破的成功率，在看到脱下厚重外套的人手臂线条后只能选择了放弃。  
“要做快做。”到底是为了钱敢铤而走险碰毒品的人，当下又实在是容不得半分拖拉，想着很有可能还在七号室的毒品，朴泰政没心思和警察周旋也不想浪费时间，心一横面无表情地收起手机脱下背包放到地上。  
对付讨厌又缠人的畜生，喂它喜欢的饵料是最有效率的方法。  
口头上说着“在追求泰政”的边伯贤，隔三差五到人气低迷的DVD房到访本只是惹人烦，但朴泰政开始接说不清的活儿之后，这位一年四季笑容如向日葵的警察就异常碍事了。一直在DVD房兼职的话朴泰政总是躲不过边伯贤的，也不是没动过手可结果只有自己吃亏，被迫加倍担惊受怕的朴泰政火大得要命，甚至赌气地为边伯贤做了个特制的“禁止入内”警示牌，虽然除了被边伯贤嘲笑‘学生就是幼稚’外并没有任何屁用。  
撇开边伯贤人品性格的好坏，光是他敏感的职业就够朴泰政头疼。边伯贤像是对朴泰政的秘密浑然不知一般，乐此不疲地和朴泰政单方面搞暧昧，人生目标是迎娶缪斯女神的后者懒得招架，又大抵是为做不光彩的事而感到心虚，以致终于被按倒强做了也只是沉默容忍。毕竟朴泰政暂时无法放弃这份方便他“干活儿”的兼职，也不认为自己能轻易摆脱边伯贤这个警察。边伯贤的纠缠认真又敷衍，朴泰政觉得他并不需要自己任何的回应，边伯贤只是喜欢开不幽默的玩笑、只是对消遣他人乐在其中，甚至只是变相监视自己。不过边伯贤的动机并不重要，朴泰政需要在意的事情太多，不仅是助学贷款，他还需要操心自己的作品是否得到了青睐，需要关注一切能弄到钱维持梦想的方法，他实在没空去太执着于一个偶尔找他解决性欲的警察。  
反正就是想做爱吧，今天也快弄完快走，拜托。  
与焦急的朴泰政相反，这会儿格外悠哉的边伯贤见他满脸不耐，一边玩他的外套拉链一边慢吞吞发了话，“知道吗？最近的小老鼠越来越嚣张了。”  
“···”  
“托老鼠们的福，我的工作量直线上升，都没有来找泰政的时间。”  
“都说了别来。”  
“不行啊，我得看着泰政嘛。天真无邪的大学生在这种地方做兼职多危险，被老鼠偷走了怎么办？”  
“。”  
“啊，泰政是小猫嘛，没关系的对不对？”边伯贤温柔又幼稚的语调，听在朴泰政耳朵里永远阴阳怪气，他转而勾住朴泰政的衣服下摆往上拉，看着他雪白平坦的小腹故意吹了声口哨，“不过呢，娇生惯养的家猫也很有可能被老鼠欺负。你啊、你啊···多不让人省心啊。”  
“你到底想怎么样？都说了快一点！”朴泰政依旧担心老板折返，又被边伯贤扰得心烦意乱，一句习惯性的‘该死的狗崽子’勉强含在了嗓子口，但终究是被听到了。边伯贤软绵绵地笑出了声，慢条斯理地解开自己的皮带，“别这么说自己。野狗被喂熟了看到主人都会摇尾巴，可你到现在还没记住求我的方式。朴泰政你的学习能力，狗都不如。”  
故意曲解朴泰政谩骂对象的边伯贤解开制服裤子的纽扣，猝不及防一脚踹上朴泰政的膝盖。朴泰政吃痛地呻吟了一声，矮身单膝跪到地上，刚打算扫腿撂倒边伯贤就被重重压住肩膀动弹不得，又被按着脑袋贴近到边伯贤胯下。  
“想出去是吧，那‘要做快做’，不会摇尾巴就舔。”  
侮辱与昏话听多了便会麻木，心中有数越快进入正题越早结束，朴泰政已经错过了反驳的机会，只好毅然决然抛弃掉礼义廉耻扒了扒边伯贤的内裤，掏出他的性器深深含入口中。勉强自己的鲁莽的动作令朴泰政呛得忍不住咳嗽，可他并没有停止动作。即使被男性阳具填满嘴巴的羞耻几乎被紧张感冲刷殆尽，独特的腥膻气味与本能的抵触心理也并不肯放过朴泰政，他尽可能动起舌头盼着就这样让边伯贤射出来，然而边伯贤却只是回应以沉沉的呼吸，没有半点快些如他愿的迹象。边伯贤很喜欢让朴泰政给他口交，虽然后者的口活儿从没有过长进，但边伯贤就是爱用丑陋的器官摩擦红朴泰政的嘴唇，并热衷于发表类似“哼歌的时候也想起我吧音乐家”的顽劣感慨。  
边伯贤抬着下巴，用傲慢的姿态享受世上最差劲的口交，他挺腰的力道和幅度都太野蛮，像是要把硬起来的性器插到朴泰政食道深处。朴泰政不得不胡乱地伸手抵住边伯贤的胯拼命呼吸，半眯起的眼睛再次不由自主望向他身后那扇门。  
现在可以逃···只要咬下去的话···  
腿部发力试图稍许起身以便逃离的细微动作，比朴泰政想象的要明显得多，边伯贤掰住他的下巴，笑他不自量力般踩住他的胯下，又一次泯灭了他能挣脱的可能性。老实说这算是意料之中的失败对抗，朴泰政马上接受了现实，有些沮丧却也没有太消沉，气呼呼地尽可能张大嘴好让呼吸能顺利一些。只是劣质皮鞋的用料过硬，朴泰政被踩踏碾压的敏感部位遭受了太过火的疼痛，他含糊不清地痛苦呻吟着，用近乎憎恶的眼神怒视边伯贤，后者倏忽掐着他的下巴将他掀到地上，按住他的脖子喘着粗气扒他的外裤与内裤。朴泰政艰难地咳嗽着条件反射去掰边伯贤的手，扭动着身体想把压在身上的人甩下。被男人侵犯的心理准备是无论如何都无法做好的，朴泰政不得要领的挣扎无济于事，但还是作出了十足的反抗姿态，只为了心理上一点自欺欺人的安慰。边伯贤习惯了朴泰政时而顺从时而叛逆的矛盾，将他的裤子褪到腿根然后把手指插入了他的口腔，粗声粗气命令了一句，不意外地得到了配合。  
边伯贤从来都不会弄伤朴泰政，这份体贴在他们淡薄的关系中有些多余，仿佛是为了增加边伯贤‘喜欢’的可信度而故意做的戏。朴泰政自然不会笨到去感激边伯贤，也没有倔到和自己过不去的地步，他不情不愿却也积极地用唾液弄湿边伯贤的手指，好让接下来注定激烈的性事不那么难以忍受。边伯贤满意于朴泰政的老实，趴在朴泰政身上完全压制住他，含住他的耳垂舔他的薄薄的耳朵，接着又从耳后开始舔舐他的纹身。边伯贤不知道这串纹身的含义，用手机查一查或者直接问本人就可以得到答案，他却并不感兴趣，只觉得长着乖宝宝脸的朴泰政身体上有这样一串文字十分性感。或许是边伯贤的柔软舌头太灵活情色，也可能是他被淋湿的发丝被浸出香味，朴泰政浑身发烫，呼吸开始泛起更高的热度。  
湿润的空气、哀嚎的强风，被驱逐的光线，以及店内若有似无的精液味道，这个雨夜应该很适合缠绵，可是时间、地点，甚至面前的人都不对，朴泰政无缘感到难过，他吐出边伯贤被含得滑腻的手指，压着嗓子催促道不要浪费时间。边伯贤突然吻住朴泰政，一边吮吸他的舌头一边往他干涩的后穴挤入被润滑好的手指。冰凉的液体滴到朴泰政眼皮上，他心一惊，几乎要误认为边伯贤在哭，他皱起眉费力地辨认，发现是边伯贤湿漉漉的刘海滴下的雨珠。边伯贤与朴泰政接吻时的表情总是很认真，专注而深情到要人化了骨头的程度。大概只有朴泰政会在这种时候还睁着眼睛，他觉得很奇怪，靠的这么近反而看不明白对方的神情。  
“很甜吧？”  
“什么。”有些懵的朴泰政没来得及思考，齿与舌也好像被亲到酸软般，字词都无法清晰说出口。  
“不是说抽烟的人和不抽烟的人接吻，就会觉得对方的舌头很甜嘛。”  
“噢。”  
“为了泰政我一直没有学抽烟哦。”  
···所以呢？  
总是有这样没什么内涵的对话，也许在边伯贤的认知里这就是‘调情’。朴泰政并不想夸奖把手指插进自己屁股里搅动的男人，他忍耐着异物感，搭上边伯贤宽阔的肩膀推了推，下意识舔了舔唇，似乎确实尝到了一点甜味，又好像是心理作用，毕竟朴泰政的日子总是捉襟见肘的，他可没有太多闲钱经常买烟草熏苦自己的舌头。边伯贤凑近去看朴泰政的眼睛，在一片暗色的暧昧中从他闪烁的眼神中捕捉到一丝疑惑，于是边伯贤擅自宣布达成了今日的暧昧份额，开开心心又加了一根手指。  
撒个娇就做。边伯贤震动着手腕抠挖朴泰政的后穴，骤然有些可惜他的肠道无法像女性的阴道一样，分泌出热情接纳男人的液体，抱着微妙的心情，边伯贤用哄骗意味为零的生硬口吻这么说了一句。朴泰政内心不断求着速战速决，于是没多做扭捏，搂住边伯贤的肩膀抬起脖子将两人的鼻子蹭在一起，潦草地闭了闭眼睛以示温顺。  
不过，如果是女孩子的话会更淫荡更可爱吗？明知道不可能，所以才会觉得朴泰政不识抬举的冷漠也很下流也很可爱吧？因为朴泰政是独一无二的嘛。边伯贤又自说自话叠加起对朴泰政的喜爱，拔出手指摘下他的胳膊翻过他的身体，将蓄势待发的性器抵上柔软了一些的后穴。虽然这圈小褶皱永远一副不欢迎边伯贤的模样，但事实上把龟头塞进去后就会很顺利地直捅到底，边伯贤再清楚不过。跪趴着的朴泰政有种被猛兽咬住脖子的错觉，他恐惧不安而心跳如擂，他用手肘撑住自己的上半身，弓起背将脸埋入手臂，被插入的过程既快速且漫长，他被肮脏不堪的污秽感受塞满了身体，呕吐的欲望从很深的地方涌上来，却呕不出哪怕一点声音。  
“哦莫，我要当爸爸了？”戏谑的声音从背后传来，混在朦胧的雨声里有一点含糊，朴泰政攥紧拳头绷劲浑身的肌肉，连带着括约肌不自觉收紧，夹得开玩笑的人倒抽了口冷气，浮夸地惊呼着拧了把朴泰政挺翘的臀部。  
又是源于不甘的难过，比起愤怒与耻辱更觉得冤屈，为什么非要是我要承受这种事？为什么会觉得这样憋屈？凭什么要允许这个警察对我为所欲为？  
忽略朴泰政心头剧烈沸腾的情绪，边伯贤没打声招呼就开始了动作，每一次抽插都像是要把他的内脏带出身体。边伯贤探入朴泰政的衣服下死死扣住他细瘦的腰，一个劲儿地撞击他的臀部往他体内捣。简直像是末日前最后一次不顾一切的交合，没有用缱绻的节奏摩挲皮肤，也没有不厌其烦的亲吻，边伯贤甚至无心特意拖慢折磨朴泰政的节奏，就只是快速且粗暴地反复着拔出又插入的动作，晃得朴泰政几乎扑倒在地。每一次都是这样急切，可每一次都会比前一次更有感觉，朴泰政得不到足够刺激的性器还是兴奋地半硬起来，就算边伯贤没有说他下贱，他也恨被如此对待却爽得呜咽出声的自己。  
“在店里做要收钱···六十万···一次···”自贬意味的威胁脱口而出，朴泰政有点郁闷，倒也不后悔。边伯贤本意就是要朴泰政享受的，但他无法接受从被迫的性事中得到快乐的事实，既然如此，不如就只当做针对边伯贤一个人的兼职算了，能赚到钱的话，大概就不会感到这样憋屈。  
“胡说什么呢，我可没把你当妓女，我们不是相爱着才做的吗？”  
“去你妈的···”  
“知道了，下次租了DVD边看电影边做，再恩爱的情侣也要遵守这里的规矩对吧。”  
怪边伯贤狡辩的言语太甜腻、索取的动作太煽情吗？还是要咒骂男人的身体太会从疼痛中发现并追逐快感？或者是该嘲笑自己的肉体在此刻竟信了边伯贤虚假的爱意？越认定边伯贤是个骗子越屈辱，可太难承认彼此间真的存在什么感情，干这档子事时又做不到完全不去在意，朴泰政愤恨不已地咬紧牙关，暗自祈祷边伯贤快些高潮好快些离开。  
一旦结合在一起便根本无法思考边伯贤以外的人和事，边伯贤不是持久得过分的类型，但他太过擅长催化朴泰政还未成熟的欲望，他诱惑朴泰政迷上与他纠缠不清，也勾引朴泰政迷上边伯贤本身。此前的人生中没什么感情经历可言的朴泰政，便总是不由自主从边伯贤的给予中解读一些真相，于是被蛊惑了思维的他总觉得难熬。或许沉浸其中就能得到解脱，但朴泰政不肯在警察面前放下太多戒备，光是抵御愈发汹涌的快感已经花光了他所有的力气，疯狂冒出的冗余想法更是令他力倦神疲。边伯贤是缠绕在朴泰政心头上的一根锁链，只有在侵占朴泰政的时候才与其他的担忧一并变得沉重，压得他疲惫不堪，困扰到他几乎要哭出声来。  
朴泰政是被允许撒娇任性的，但他总是没有自己拥有这种权利的认知，他太拼命去追求心灵上的洒脱，于是他认为自己每时每刻都需要与生活作斗争。朴泰政想要证明他可以只靠自己卸下拘束，却在无形之中手脚都被牢牢绑住，反而变得更难获得自由，甚至窘迫到要用烟与粗口麻痹掉自己的狼狈。  
不过是个学生而已，还是个孩子嘛。总是一派天真模样的边伯贤似乎不懂朴泰政的困扰，只是心头又奔流过黏腻而火热的宠爱之情，被淹没的他太亢奋，用的力道凶狠到残忍。边伯贤决定要剖开朴泰政的身体弄碎他的心，他自己都不清楚究竟想从朴泰政这里得到些什么，只是在此刻他只想要朴泰政的身体，他觉得朴泰政惹人厌又讨人疼爱，他想看总是一脸淡定却又犟脾气的小子掉眼泪，也想逼这个到底涉世未深的学生放弃逞能装成熟。被唤醒野性的男人总感觉自己能掌控一切，边伯贤洋洋得意，他认为朴泰政就该在自己面前乖一些。边伯贤知道朴泰政喜欢音乐，倒也没刻意去欣赏他的作品、赞美他的才华；边伯贤也知道才堪堪成年的朴泰政已不陌生烟酒与脏话，却也从不以警察或者大人的身份教育他。边伯贤很用心地戏耍朴泰政，也全心全意沉迷在与他的性交中，边伯贤想，这样一直下去虽然没有负担很棒，但还不太够。  
总是只在这贫困潦倒的破地方约会呢，等这阵子忙完闲下来以后，约朴泰政出去聊一聊应该挺不错。  
这场临时起意的性事照例混乱又粗糙，他们用见不到对方表情的方式激烈相拥、用最野蛮的方式分别取悦自己好达到高潮，不需要话语，只有两者粗俗又性感的喘息声。边伯贤伏在朴泰政身上冲后者的耳根吐气，不知轻重地隔着半褪的裤子揉捏朴泰政半吊子的欲望。边伯贤过分陶醉，甚至让桃粉色的柔软场景在眼前铺陈开来——温馨又挑逗的光线，完全赤裸的自己与朴泰政，交缠的四肢与紧密贴合的肌肤，啜泣一般的柔媚呻吟。他们换着姿势讨对方的一切液体，彼此情动的表情便是最旖旎的春光，一遍又一遍的抚摸、一次又一次的亲吻，不知谁先喃喃道“我爱你”，然后另一个人用手指用亲吻用语言回应道“我也爱你”。  
边伯贤光是如此想象，超出肉体层面的快感便顺着脊椎窜到脑袋里，于是基本算直接切入正题的性爱即刻有了接近尾声的征兆。狭窄的前台也好，性事气氛浓厚的包间也好，这家橘色基调的DVD放映厅所有适合不适合做爱的地方，都曾留下过放纵的证据，也意味着他们从来没有慢慢享受的机会。这次也不例外，始终没忘记时间紧迫而无法放松的朴泰政，用体温与紧致的穴口不断挑战边伯贤的忍耐度。边伯贤也没恶意延长时间逗弄朴泰政，他感叹一般长长呼出气，又一次假装没听见朴泰政的‘不要’射在了里面。  
一如既往的，所有朴泰政禁止边伯贤入内的地方，他都热衷于闯入。  
边伯贤本能地又耸动了几次腰胯，像是要确认朴泰政能受精似的，让自己的精液深深留在他的体内。边伯贤发觉自己在射精的几秒内简直爱疯了朴泰政，这导致他有些无端的低落，所幸那些一文不值的胡思乱想在他高潮结束后飞快消退，他毫无留恋地拔出性器，胡乱地将残余的精液蹭在朴泰政的腿根与臀缝。朴泰政低声骂了两句，没空管自己被吊得不上不下的欲望，只想赶紧拉好裤子背好包走人，就算边伯贤已经很给面子地尽快完事，但到底已经过去了一段时间，门外的嘈杂雨声甚至已经停了。不知何时就会折返的老板始终令朴泰政惴惴不安，更何况警察、毒品以及藏毒的人共处一室，这样诡异的场景并不幽默。  
“不适合做坏事的小孩子，很容易就会觉得自己委屈、感到被束缚，因为在勉强自己为难自己。要是被惩罚了就会大哭，认为自己本不该受到责罚，这不公平。”边伯贤仍半压住朴泰政，单手整理好自己的裤子，又贴心地为朴泰政穿好他的，另一只手揉捏他满是胶原蛋白的脸颊。朴泰政认为一个诱奸男人的警察是没有资格说教的，边伯贤总像是能看穿他，却永远只是说一些要他似懂非懂的话。讨厌被轻视，更讨厌总是被当成小孩，抵触心理发作的朴泰政不作回答，他强忍着私密部位的胀痛和被内射的恶心，用力推开边伯贤去摸自己的背包。  
“书包果然还是放书本比较好吧。”朴泰政有些意外边伯贤知道自己休学的事，迅速抬眼看了看他，猜他又只是说了句不走心的废话，便再次低下头背好包准备爬起身。边伯贤比朴泰政快一些披好外套站起来，牵住朴泰政的手把他拉起身带到门外，从口袋里把被朴泰政撞弯了的小勺子插回了原处，指了指已被双方暴力下弄断裂的老旧插销锁，然后才冲朴泰政做了个表情。室外湿冷的空气一个劲儿向往衣服里钻，昏昏欲睡的路灯倒是映得边伯贤的脸暖融融的，朴泰政终于看清楚他的脸，却更觉得莫名其妙——边伯贤弯着眼睛，对朴泰政露出一个温和的笑。  
“虽然化雪的日子会更冷，但是这场雪过后春天就会来了。”边伯贤也不再多浪费时间，他干脆利落松开朴泰政的手，先一步走下了台阶，“做个好孩子，朴泰政。”  
雪静谧无声地代替了雨水纷纷飘落，却笼罩住边伯贤轻柔的话语使它听上去并不真切，朴泰政见白雾滑稽地从他头顶飘起又消散，愣了愣才相信他确实对自己说了话。恍神间边伯贤已经没了踪影，被冻得头脑片刻空白的朴泰政花了几秒又学会发出声音，他迟了一步不以为意地轻哼一声，吸了吸鼻子紧了紧外套，尽力忽视双腿间的不适匆匆小跑下防火梯，总算有惊无险地躲过了老板。  
总之得想办法把‘货’拿回来。心思全部集中回来的朴泰政把外套拉链拉高，戴好兜帽缩着脖子往住处走，他觉得这事告一段落后应该能静下心来好好作曲，觉得自己是时候该换份收入稳定的兼职。朴泰政还觉得事情解决后再也不用怵边伯贤，要是再见到绝对要揍他一顿，不过还是永远别见最好。  
朴泰政本来也觉得自己会像过去每一次一样，忘掉边伯贤对他说过的话。

FIN.


End file.
